The Wolverine:Sins of the Family
'The Wolverine: Sins of the Family '''is a fan story that takes place during the two years after the end of ''The Wolverine. Prologue Logan and Yukio had been traveling around the world for an entire year, and they had made a stop in Albany, New York to have a drink. Six months prior, the Adamantium had re-grown over his claws and his healing factor had fully recovered. As a Christmas present, Logan had gifted Yukio the Separator, which she gladly accepted. Chapter 1 Logan and Yukio were sitting in a fairly clean bar filled with pedestrians, all whom were either too depressed-looking or too preoccupied trying to get lucky to notice Logan and Yukio sitting in the corner. Logan was clad in a black hooded sweatshirt while Yukio was wearing his old leather jacket. Each were drinking a beer when a little girl, probably as half as tall as Yukio herself, maybe fourteen stumbled into the bar. She was clad in white raggedy clothing and started asking people for a bite of food. Yukio whispered "Logan, we should help he-." Logan said "It's not our business." Yukio replied "But why can't we help her?" Logan said "If we help her, we'd have to help every person we come across." Yukio sighed, "But Logan..." Logan said "Just leave it alone." The girl stopped at a very drunk man's table and asked, "Please sir, just a bite of food. I'm begging of you." The man stood up, looked at the girl with his non-lazy eye, chuckled and said "Get lost girl." The girl cupped her hands and said "Please, I'm not asking for much." The man slapped the girl across her cheek, causing her to collapse to the floor. At the sound Logan's eyes shot open and he said in a threatening tone, "You'd better sit down, bub." The man picked up his empty bottle and pointed it at Logan. Logan smirked "I've been shot, stabbed, got the crap beaten out of me, got all my bones coated in metal, and I've been lit on fire. You're going to have to do better than a bottle." The man started laughing and he shouted, "You actually expect me to believe that?" Logan popped his claws and said "You really wanna try me, bub?" The man stared at Logan's claws, tossed the bottle to the ground and ran out of the bar. After he left, Logan retracted his claws, helped the girl up, and turned to the bartender, who was holding a revolver. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yukio about to the cut bartender to ribbons, but before she could take the sword out, Logan shook his head, payed the bartender and said, "Sorry for the mess." Logan proceeded to leave the bar and start walking down the street with Yukio tailing him silently when they heard another pair of footsteps. Yukio turned and said "Logan...behind you-" Logan sighed, "I know, she's following us." Logan turned and saw the girl standing there. She wasn't showing any damage from the slap nor from sliding across the splintered wooden floor of the bar. Logan asked, "What do you want?" The girl said, "I want to thank you for helping me in there..." Logan said, "Don't mention it. If I didn't step in to scare that guy, Yukio here would have cut his damn head off." The girl said, "But I have to thank you." Logan shook his head. "I don't need anything." Yukio asked "Where are your parents?" The girl said "I'm looking at one of them." Logan's eyes raised. "Excuse me?" The girl spread her hands out, clenched them and out popped two claws between her knuckles, similar to Logan's. Logan asked, "What's your name, kid?" The girl sighed. "I guess you can call me Laura." Category:Stories